


Экзамен

by Max_Planck



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Planck/pseuds/Max_Planck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ребята готовятся к экзаменам</p>
            </blockquote>





	Экзамен

Я старательно избегал Акаши, после того, как ударил его по лицу. Случайное столкновение во время игры, но без крови не обошлось. Тот матч он так и не доиграл, а я долго еще чувствовал себя паскудно.  
Но, как это часто происходит, чем сильнее от чего-то бежишь, тем быстрее оно тебя догоняет. Но обо все по порядку.  
Три года в старшей школе пролетели незаметно. И навстречу мне со световой скоростью неслись выпускные экзамены и поступление в университет. В учебе я был плох, если не сказать – безнадежен. Правда, у меня был Куроко, но вскоре я понял, что толку от этого не много. Потому как единственная дельная мысль, что посетила его светлую голову, было – нам нужна помощь. Будто это я не знал и без него.  
Когда Куроко нужна помощь, он всегда обращается только к ограниченному кругу людей. И почти все они - члены так называемого общества гениев средней школы Тейко.  
Поэтому в субботу утром мы стояли под дверью красивого дома, нагруженные книжками и учебными принадлежностями.  
Акаши встретил нас у входа, провел в большую комнату со стеклянным раздвижными дверями, за которыми был виден роскошный сад. Зайдя внутрь, я едва не споткнулся об тело Мурасакибары, что раскинул свои руки-ноги вдоль комнаты. Он спал, укутанный пледом, держа в руках пачку чипсов. Времени подумать, что он тут делает, у меня не было, так как мой взгляд выхватил много знакомых лиц.  
\- Куроко-чи, Кагами-чи!! – выкрикнул Кисе, приветливо махая рукой. Он сидел за столиком, весь погруженный в книжки. Над ним возвышался Мидорима с большой желтой птицей в руке. Аомине полулежал на полу, лениво листая тетрадь, но, увидев Куроко, тут же улыбнулся и произнес:  
\- Привет, Тецу.  
С Аомине дружбы у нас не сложилось. Я не особо-то и старался, а он так и вовсе. Ему друзья вообще не нужны. У него есть Момои и Куроко, а больше ему и не нужно. Но что здорово у нас получается, так это соперничать в баскетболе.  
Куроко протиснулся между Мурасакибарой и Акаши, подошел к столу и уселся возле Аомине. Иногда мне кажется, что все эти красивые речи Куроко о командной игре, победе над «Поколением Чудес» были лишь от части правдивые. И все, чего желал Куроко – это вернуть своих друзей. Но кто поймет этого Куроко? Переступив через спящего Мурасакибару, я пошел к столу и опустился напротив Кисе. Он улыбнулся мне, словно всю жизнь ждал, когда я подойду. Умеет же он так улыбаться. Аж неловко, честное слово. Я перевел взгляд на Мидориму – тот привычно поджал губы и сощурил глаза. Я фыркнул и отвернулся. Как это не странно, но мне легче всего дается общение с этим чудилом. За три года у нас установилось некое подобие дружбы, если с этим зеленоглазым вообще возможно дружить. Он даже числится в списке моих друзей на фейсбуке. И я постоянно почитываю его блог. Он много интересного пишет о баскетболе. Ему об этом я не говорю. Он и так первоклассный говнюк, нечего лишний раз тешить его эго.  
Акаши и Момои внесли еще один маленький столик, пока я раскладывал тетрадки и книжки.  
\- Тецу-кун, тут мы будем заниматься с тобою, - сказала Момои.  
\- Спасибо, - улыбнулся Куроко.  
Я прикусил губы, чтобы не рассмеяться. Куроко хотел заниматься с Акаши, а он очень не любит, когда его планы нарушают. За скромностью и вежливостью скрывается очень решительный и волевой человек. Я не раз убеждался, что Куроко всегда получает то, что желает. Видя, как он вежливо кивает и улыбается девушке, садясь с нею, можно легко обмануться его спокойствием, но я уверен, что он злился.  
Акаши сел возле меня, к нам же присоединился Мидорима, которому, видать, стало тяжело держать такую увесистую фигурку в руке. Он поставил ее в центре стола, и теперь это желтое нечто смотрело на меня своими мертвыми глазами. Какая жуть.  
\- Акаши-чи, я ничего не понял, - заныл Кисе. – Мидорима-чи вообще не умеет объяснять. Что с обезьянкой говоришь.  
\- Ты просто тупой, Кисе, - обиделся Мидорима.  
\- Я не тупой! - воскликнул тот.  
\- Вы оба идиоты, - подал голос Аомине.  
Я был согласен с Аомине, но промолчал. Я же пришел учиться, а не ссориться. Акаши молча взял тетрадку у Кисе и несколько минут изучал ее содержимое. Отложив ее, он начал рассказывать. Скажу вам честно – это было потрясающе. Он разложил по полочкам все составляющие и в итоге получил красивую и понятную картину целого. Я и не заметил, как стал записывать его слова, удивляясь, как это могло казаться мне сложным вначале. Мидорима кивал головою с умным видом, словно все это прекрасно знал и раньше. Ох, что-то я сильно сомневаюсь.  
\- Спасибо, теперь я все понял, - улыбнулся Кисе. И снова эта улыбка на миллион. Но Акаши это совсем не тронуло, он кивнул головой и углубился в учебник по истории. Минут пятнадцать стояла идеальная тишина. Только скрип ручек и сопение Мурасакибары нарушали ее время от времени. Меня уже начало клонить в сон, когда Акаши внезапно поднялся. Я повернул голову и увидел, как он обошел стол и склонился над Аомине, который очень внимательно читал какой-то учебник. Он даже не заметил бывшего капитана, так увлекся учебой. Вот это сила воли, подумал я. Акаши протянул руку и выхватил из-под стопки тетрадок глянцевый журнал, на развороте которого пошловато улыбалась пышногрудая красотка.  
\- Эй, Акаши! – возмутился Аомине. Но больше для виду.  
\- Ты весь год стабильно находишься в последней пятерке. Тебя же ни один университет не возьмет с такими оценками, - вздохнул Акаши.  
\- Ну ты и тупица, - не смог удержаться я.  
\- Заткнись! – рявкнул Аомине.  
\- Ого, я и не знал, что все настолько плохо, - вздохнул Кисе.  
Акаши улегся на диван, что стоял у дальней стены и принялся листать журнал, а мы вернулись к своим тетрадкам.  
\- Акаши-кун, - спустя час подала голос Момои. – Может, сделаем перерыв на обед?  
Я был очень за. Есть хотелось невыносимо. Учеба отнимает не меньше сил, чем баскетбол.  
\- Думаю, это хорошая идея, - откликнулся Акаши.  
Момои радостно хлопнула в ладоши.  
\- Пойду что-нибудь приготовлю!  
\- Нет! – синхронно выкрикнули все.  
\- Я всего лишь сделаю бутерброды, - слегка поникла она.  
Не знаю, как все это повернулось, но в итоге – готовить пришлось мне. А Момои разрешили сделать лимонад. Ну, как сделать – добавить в уже готовый кубики льда. Акаши выделил мне фартук, показал, где что находится на кухне, и со спокойной совестью оставил меня. Чтобы отомстить, я принялся жевать колбасу, что обнаружил в холодильнике. Вместе с Момои мы быстро приготовили бутерброды. К нам зашел Акаши (зря я сожрал колбасу, подумалось мне), но он лишь сделал чай. Поставил его на поднос, взял у меня бутерброды и унес. Надо еще одну палку схомячить, решил я.  
Я зашел в комнату вслед за Акаши, неся бутерброды, тогда как Момои уже стояла там с лимонадом. Она требовала, чтобы освободили место на столе. Я присел, держа подносы в руках, так как Кисе не торопился убирать тетрадки, что-то быстро строча в них. Краем глаза я заметил, как Акаши подавал поднос Куроко с ранее приготовленным чаем, а Тецуя благодарно протянул руки, чтобы его забрать. Это заметил Кисе, он резко вскинул голову, ненароком пихнув Момои, и крикнул:  
\- Акаши-чи, а мне чаю?  
\- Дура, осторожней, - рявкнул Аомине.  
Поднос в руках Момои задрожал, стаканы запрыгали по нему, стремясь вырваться. Один выскочил и упал на пол, разбившись. Бутылка с лимонадом тоже опасливо накренилась, и ее содержимое вылилось на Кисе. Тот подскочил, сбрасывая с себя кофту. Лимонад был безвозвратно утерян, зато часть стаканов удалось спасти Аомине, который подскочил и выхватил из рук Момои поднос.  
\- Простите, - пролепетала Момои, но особого раскаяния я в ней не заметил.  
Пока Акаши водил Кисе в ванную, остальные успели все съесть. Не буду скромничать – половину умял я. Здорово помог Мурасакибара, который чудным образом проснулся, стоило мне поставить тарелки с едою на стол. После он снова завалился спать. Учеба его не интересовала.  
Кисе явился в новой футболке и с влажными волосами.  
\- Тебе идет эта футболка, - улыбнулась Момои. Как по мне она была такой же, как предыдущая, только голубого цвета.  
\- Думаешь? Она мне слегка маловата. Акаши-чи, ты будто совсем не растешь, - ответил Кисе.  
\- У меня средний рост, - ответил Акаши. Он снова лег на диван с журналом. Видать, там было много полезной информации.  
Мидорима начал клацать зубами. Я посмотрел на него. Он нервно теребил ручку. Потом все же встал, подошел к Мурасакибаре и принялся его тормошить.  
\- Хватит дрыхнуть! Пора хоть что-то выучить, - сказал он.  
\- Я уже выучил, - пробормотал Ацуши.  
Мидорима ему не поверил, и еще минут с пять терзал его занудными речами. Но, хвала небесам, он вскоре сдался и сел обратно за учебник. А Мурасакибара продолжил спать, время от времени шурша пачкой чипсов.  
И мы снова принялись учиться. История Древнего Египта мне давалась с трудом, но я усердно пытался хоть что-то запомнить. Внезапно тишину нарушил чей-то вздох. Мы дружно повернули головы – звук донесся с дивана.  
\- Чертов ушлепок, - пробурчал Аомине и поднялся с пола.  
Он подошел к Акаши, склонился к его голове и заглянул в журнал.  
\- А.. ну да.. это.., - послышались невнятные звуки от Аомине.  
Акаши поднял журнал выше, полностью спрятав их лица за ним. Незамеченный никем, рядом оказался Куроко. Он выхватил из рук Акаши журнал и спрятал его за спиной.  
\- Акаши-кун, пожалуйста, не развращай Аомине-куна, - сказал он.  
Они смотрели на него, округлив глаза. Трудно было сказать, чего там было больше – потрясения от его незаметного подкрадывания или сказанных слов. Но не зря же Акаши пять лет был капитаном этой шайки. Он быстро взял себя в руки.  
\- Прости.  
\- Тецу, - выдохнул Аомине, пытаясь разжалобить друга грустными глазами. Но Куроко был непреклонен, что греческие статуи.  
Аомине нехотя встал и поплелся на свое место. Куроко спрятал журнал в свою сумку и принялся за конспекты. Я тоже вернулся к истории.  
Я поднял голову, когда в комнате стало подозрительно тихо. Никто не бубнел, не шуршал страницами, не клацал мобильником. Оглянувшись, я увидел, что практически все уснули над учебниками. Бодрствовали только я, Кисе и Мидорима. Акаши спал на диване, закрыв лицо конспектом, Куроко и Момои уснули за столом, а Аомине дрых на полу.  
\- Все спят, - протянул Кисе. Он потянулся, тряхнул волосами и сказал:  
\- Я тоже хочу.  
Он встал и направился к дивану, где спал Акаши. Осмотрев его (диван), вздохнул.  
\- Не мешай Акаши спать, - пробурчал Мидорима.  
\- Я хочу только его немного подвинуть и лечь рядом, - ответил Кисе.  
Мидорима скривился, поднялся и побрел к Кисе. Я тоже встал – было скучно учиться. Пойду, посмотрю, как они будут делить диван, подумал я. Теперь мы стояли втроем и глядели на диван. Куда там собрался помещаться Кисе, я не понял. Я представил себе реакцию Акаши, если он сейчас проснется. Подумает, наверное, что мы какие-то извращенцы – смотрим, как он спит. И не докажешь же, что мы оцениваем размеры дивана.  
\- Он не раскладывается, - сказал Мидорима после тщательного осмотра.  
\- Ничего страшного, - улыбнулся Кисе. – Я уже придумал, как лягу.  
Он наклонился, аккуратно подсунул руки под колени и шею Акаши и легко поднял его.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – дернулся Мидорима.  
Кисе развернулся, улыбаясь. Акаши безмятежно спал.  
\- А он не проснется? – спросил я.  
\- Нет, - заверил меня Кисе. – Когда он спит, то его очень сложно разбудить.  
Он протянул сонное тело Мидориме:  
\- Подержи.  
\- Что ты собрался делать? – Мидорима злился, это было видно по тому, как он нервно кусал губы.  
\- Увидишь, - подмигнул Кисе.  
Мидорима взял Акаши из рук, проявляя крайнюю осторожность. Кисе упал на диван, раскинув руки.  
\- Хорошо как! Мидорима-чи, ты его пока подержи, а я посплю немного.  
Тут уж я не выдержал и начал давиться от смеха. Кисе, не чувствуя угрызений совести, спокойно лежал с закрытыми глазами, а Мидорима стремительно покраснел, его руки опасно сжали тело Акаши.  
\- Ублюдок, Кисе, - зашипел Мидорима.  
\- Чего это я ублюдок? – обиделся Кисе. А потом отвернулся от нас, устраиваясь поудобнее. И тут Мидорима взорвался. Он пихнул мне в руки Акаши, да так резко, что если бы не мои рефлексы, тот бы точно шмякнулся на пол. Я не успел моргнуть, как оказался «счастливым» обладателем тела Акаши.  
\- Эй! – гаркнул я.  
Но Мидорима не обратил на меня внимания. Он прыгнул на диван и принялся пихать Кисе. Физическая сила их была равной, поэтому скинуть с дивана его ему не удалось. Вдвоем они принялись мутузить друг друга, азартно обзываясь.  
\- Тупая модель.  
\- Заносчивый очкарик.  
\- Придурок.  
\- Идиот.  
\- Плакса.  
\- Обезьяна.  
\- Урод.  
\- Кто это тут урод, мистер «зеленые брови»?  
Я решил, что нужно избавиться от тела. И как можно быстрее. Оглядевшись, прикинул, что лучшее место около Мурасакибары – тепло и покрывало есть. Но увидев, как он перевернулся на бок, грохнув рукой по полу, передумал. Если положу возле него Акаши, то едва ли он останется целым и невредимым. И тогда я решил отнести его к Аомине. Было истинным облегчением избавиться от ноши. Аомине только приоткрыл один глаз и лениво буркнул:  
\- Чего тебе?  
На большее его не хватило. Он снова уснул. Я осторожно положил рядом Акаши и довольный собой собрался сходить попить колы, когда:  
\- Ты что наделал, тупица?! – в один голос заорали Кисе и Мидорима.  
Я вздрогнул. Они все еще держали друг друга за футболки, но при этом их лица одинаково скривились от ужаса.  
\- Кагами-кун, зачем ты это сделал? – подал голос Куроко.  
\- Твою мать! - выплюнул Аомине. Я обернулся. Акаши развернулся во сне и прижался к Аомине, ткнувшись носом ему в плечо.  
\- И что будем делать? – спросил Мурасакибара, которого тоже разбудили крики Мидоримы и Кисе.  
\- Предлагаю оставить Дай-чана самому разбираться, а остальным сделать вид, что все заняты учебой, - предложила Момои.  
\- Ах ты, стерва! - Аомине было подался вперед, но сразу же притормозил, вспомнив про Акаши.  
\- Это все виноват Кагами, - изрек Мидорима.  
Я не понимал, что вообще происходит, но когда меня в чем-то обвиняют, я всегда на это остро реагирую.  
\- Это же ты мне его в руки сунул, - огрызнулся я.  
\- Мы должны сохранять спокойствие, - сказал Куроко. Он протолкнулся между нами и опустился рядом с Аомине.  
\- Тецу, на тебя вся надежда, - вздохнул Аомине.  
\- Придумай что-нибудь, Тецу-кун, - взмолилась Момои.  
Куроко что-то там высматривал, хмурил брови, даже разок постучал пальцами по руке Акаши, а потом поднялся и сказал:  
\- Я пошел учиться дальше.  
\- Куроко-чи? Как? – удивился Кисе.  
\- Тут ничего не поделаешь, - сказал Куроко и отправился к своему столику.  
\- Уже поздно что-то придумывать, - сказал Аомине. После его слов всех мгновенно сдуло. Через секунду я остался в одиночестве, тогда как остальные усердно делали вид, что читают конспекты. Даже Мурасакибара с огромным интересом читал «Историю Древнего мира».  
Тем временем Акаши открыл глаза, сел, обвел всех взглядом и нахмурился. Посмотрел на Аомине, но тот закрыл глаза и имитировал труп.  
\- Думаю, пора закрепить знания.  
Ну вот – ничего страшного не случилось. Чего они все так испугались?  
\- И как будем закреплять? – спросил я. Мне бы, конечно, следовало промолчать, но не в моей привычке это делать.  
\- Буду вбивать в вас знания, - улыбнулся мне Акаши. Жутковато так улыбнулся.  
Столики убрали, накидали на пол подушек, и все уселись в один ряд напротив Акаши. У меня было много вопросов, что это за цирк, и, что Акаши собрался делать, но выразительный взгляд Куроко заставил меня промолчать. Акаши сел напротив.  
\- Мидорима, - начал он. – Закон Ома для ….  
Дальше я уже ничего не понял, Мидорима же, что сидел возле меня, весь напрягся, сжал в руках птичку и быстро ответил. Правильно ли – этого мне никогда не узнать.  
\- Верно, - кивнул Акаши. Мидорима расслаблено выдохнул.  
Акаши задал по вопросу каждому, прежде чем его глаза нашли мои. Надо добавить, что все ответили верно, даже Мурасакибара. Я не верил, что отвечу верно, к тому же все на меня стали глазеть, что нервировало.  
Акаши задал вопрос. Что-то по японскому языку. Даже сейчас я не в состоянии его повторить. Тогда же я вообще смотрел на него, как на чудо роботехники или корейского шпиона.  
\- Что за херня? – взорвался я. – Я ничего не понял.  
Акаши улыбнулся, а потом резко выбросил руку вперед, и что-то ударило меня по голове.  
\- Ай-ай, ты что псих?! – заорал я.  
Он держал в одной руке большой красивый веер и обмахивался им, будто вообще не причем.  
\- Я же сказал – буду вбивать знания.  
Всю горечь ситуации я осознал спустя полчаса. За неправильный ответ Акаши бил веером, а за правильный – давал конфетку. Каждый получил несколько ударов и с десяток конфеток. Рядом со мною не лежало ни одной конфетки. А удары, как вы понимаете, достались все мне. Увернуться было невозможно, Акаши использовал свой глаз, чтобы предсказать мои движения. В итоге мне надоело.  
\- С меня хватит! – поднялся я. – Сколько можно меня бить.  
\- Ты ничего не знаешь, - ответил Акаши.  
\- Акаши, - подал голос Мидорима. Он раз три получил веером по голове и сидел теперь обиженный. – А можно проверить твои знания?  
\- Конечно. Я был бы даже рад. Ты хочешь это сделать? – сказал Акаши.  
\- Нет. У меня в классе есть парень, первый по обучаемости. Я его завтра приведу.  
\- Я согласен, - кивнул Акаши.  
Все начали собираться, и я тоже покидал вещи в сумку, решив, что завтра сюда не приду. Ненавижу Акаши и его дом, и его методы.  
\- Кагами Тайга, - позвал меня Акаши.  
Я резко обернулся, всем своим видом демонстрируя, как я зол.  
\- Твоя злость тебе не поможет. Ты очень слаб. Если не хочешь провалить экзамены – нужно усерднее готовиться.  
\- Разберусь как-то, - буркнул я. У меня же есть Куроко и одноклассники.  
\- Не заставляй его помогать тебе, - внезапно сказал Акаши. – Если он будет отвлекаться на твои неудачи, то не сможет как следует подготовиться сам. Университет, который он выбрал, очень сильный. Поступить туда непросто. Особенно с его оценками.  
Ну что тут поделаешь? Он мастер находить слабые стороны оппонента.

На следующий день я вернулся сюда. Едва мы вошли, Момои кинулась к Куроко.  
\- Тецу-кун, - она обхватила его, стискивая в своих объятиях. Их отношений всегда были странные. Когда она просила Куроко пойти с нею на свидание, он охотно соглашался. Он покупал ей подарки, она слала ему любовные смски и всем говорила, что он ее парень. Он хоть и отрицал это, но ему уже давно перестали верить. Куроко аккуратно расцепил объятия, хотя ей все же удалось схватить его за руку. За домом послышался стук мяча об асфальт.  
\- Это Дай-чан с Акаши-куном играют, - пояснила она.  
Я сразу же туда поспешил – смотреть, как играют «Поколение чудес» мне никогда не надоест. Завидев нас, они прекратили играть.  
\- Тецу, - Аомине расплылся в улыбке и обхватил Куроко за плечи.  
\- Ты такой возбужденный, Аомине-кун.  
Только Куроко умел говорить такие неловкие вещи с абсолютно постной рожей.  
\- Ага, - рассмеялся Аомине. – Когда играю с Акаши, то не могу себя сдерживать.  
Куроко улыбнулся. Аомине взъерошил его волосы, а потом заметил меня и Момои.  
\- И вы тут?  
\- Дай-чан, я же пришла с тобою, - возмутилась Момои. Я просто фыркнул. Этого хватит для приветствия, решил я.  
Акаши позвал нас в дом, когда приехал Мидорима с Такао. Я слегка удивился. Это и есть тот умник, что будет проверять знания Акаши? Ну-ну.  
Мы расположились в той же комнате, только теперь в центре сидели Такао и Акаши. Я видел, как Такао нервно сжимал ткань своих брюк, а на его висках блестели капельки пота. Акаши добродушно улыбался, держа на коленях веер.  
\- Начнем, - сказал он.  
Они стали задавать друг другу вопросы. Акаши знал все ответы, и я невольно почувствовал уважение к нему. Сколько же он над собою работает, чтобы быть таким? Я едва не пропустил момент, когда Акаши ошибся. «Бац» - Такао щелкнул его по лбу. Думаю, не я один тогда сидел с разинутой пастью.  
\- Ты ошибся, - пролепетал Такао.  
Акаши поднял руку, я подумал, что он сейчас ударит Такао. Вместо этого он потер свой лоб, скривившись.  
\- Это больно.  
\- Прости, - сказал Такао.  
\- Думаю, что заслужил. Я и вправду ошибся. Продолжим?  
Такао отказался. Любой бы так поступил на его месте. Тогда Акаши разбил нас на группы для эффективной работы. Мы принялись за учебу. В мою группу вошли Мидорима и Кисе. Такао работал с Аомине, Акаши с Куроко, Момои с Мурасакибарой. Большинство остались недовольны решением Акаши. Аомине и Момои хотели работать с Куроко, Такао с Мидоримой, Кисе с Куроко. Со мной вообще никто не хотел работать. Ненавижу их всех, подумал я, но промолчал – экзамены через неделю, а в моей голове знаний, что в мяче.  
Занимались мы около часа, когда Кисе предложил выйти на улицу. Я согласился. Никто не обратил на нас внимания. Мы вышли в сад, где Кисе упал на траву, прислонившись к дереву. Он достал пачку сигарет и закурил.  
\- С каких это пор ты куришь? – удивился я.  
\- Пару месяцев. Время от времени, - ответил он, выпустив изо рта дым. – Нервы стали никакие. Без снотворного уснуть не могу.  
\- Чего хоть тебе переживать? – спросил я.  
\- Мои родители разводятся, моя бывшая наградила меня «приятным» сюрпризом, мои оценки упали на критический уровень. Продолжать?  
Я хлопал глазами, стараясь не выглядеть слишком ошарашенным. Кисе мрачно улыбнулся.  
\- Я ушел из дома и бросил школу.  
Я сел рядом.  
\- Я не могу поверить.  
Кисе вчера улыбался так задорно, творил глупости, весело смеялся. И у этого человека столько проблем?  
\- И где ты теперь живешь?  
\- Тут. Акаши предложил жить у него. И он договорился, чтобы я сдал выпускные экзамены в его школе. Смогу получить диплом и поступить в университет.  
\- Я даже и не догадывался, - признался я.  
\- Это просто мне сейчас намного лучше, - улыбнулся Кисе. – Видел бы ты меня месяц назад.  
Я не знал, что говорить. Кисе не из тех людей, кто нуждаются в жалости или сочувствии. Он боец, как и все из «Поколения Чудес». Такие не умеют сдаваться. И в итоге всегда побеждают. Уж я знаю - три года с одним таким отучился.  
Кисе потушил сигарету, достал из кармана пачку жвачек и закинул одну в рот.  
\- Не хочу, чтобы Акаши-чи знал, что я курил. Он злится тогда, - пояснил он.  
Кисе лучезарно улыбнулся, поправил челку и стал прежним беззаботным балбесом из поколения гениальных игроков.  
Наверное, на моем лице все еще читались те противоречивые эмоции, что я испытал после откровений Кисе, потому что Акаши едва взглянув на меня, нахмурился.  
\- Кисе, от тебя воняет сигаретами, - сообщил Мидорима, едва мы села за стол. Естественно, это услышали все.  
\- Ки-чан, - нахмурилась Момои. – Ты опять?  
\- Кончай херней страдать, - сказал Аомине.  
Мурасакибара кинул ему пачку чипсов, которые Кисе легко поймал.  
\- Лучше кушай больше.  
Момои встала, подошла к Кисе и обняла его сзади.  
\- Мы все любим тебя и переживаем. Не делай глупостей, - сказала она и поцеловала его в щеку.  
Кисе вытер глаза рукавом и улыбнулся.  
\- Я тебя не люблю, - буркнул Мидорима. – Но курить брось. Это глупо.  
\- Мидорима-чи, ты вообще не умеешь говорить теплые слова, - сказал Кисе.  
Акаши поднялся, приковав к себе все взоры.  
\- Пойду, сделаю тебе чай, - сказал он.  
\- И мне сделай, - попросил Аомине.  
\- Ты знаешь, где кухня,- ответил Акаши.  
\- Эй, мне нужно заплакать, чтобы получить от тебя чашечку чая? – спросил Аомине.  
\- Может, обыграть меня в баскетбол?   
\- Это я могу, - ухмыльнулся Аомине.  
После мы пили чай с пирогом и много смеялись. Даже такие упыри, как «Поколение чудес», не лишены чувства юмора.  
К сожалению, учеба – не дикий зверь и никуда от тебя не убежит. С тягостными думами по поводу этого факта я уселся обратно за учебники. Кисе и Мидорима тоже не выглядели особо счастливыми. Они постоянно отрывались от конспектов, блуждая взглядом по комнате, в надежде поймать что-то, что смогло бы их отвлечь от зубрежки. Веселее стало, когда начали обсуждать тесты. На одном вопросе мы сцепились с Кисе просто намертво.  
\- Это Амстердам, - сказал я. – Я недавно читал. Уверен.  
\- Нет. Гаага – там расположены парламент, правительство и королевская резиденция, - доказывал мне Кисе. – Мидорима-чи, скажи же, что я прав?  
Мидорима пожал плечами.  
\- Я не уверен. Нужно посмотреть в справочнике.  
\- Чего вы там орете? – спросил Аомине.  
\- Решаем, какой город является столицей Нидерландов, - ответил Кисе.  
\- А не пофиг? – спросил Аомине. Мне стало ясно, что ответа он не знал.  
Вскоре все, кроме Аомине и Куроко столпились вокруг нашего стола.  
\- Согласно Конституции Нидерландов, то Амстердам, - ответил Акаши, внимательно прочтя тест.  
\- Ага, - я победно улыбнулся.  
\- Но, Гаага - является фактической столицей, - сказал Акаши.  
\- Да-да, и я том же. Я же прав, Акаши-чи? Я ездил туда на съемки весною и знаю, - закивал Кисе.  
Мы бы еще долго спорили, если бы Аомине внезапно не начал материться.  
\- Твою мать, Тецу! – рявкнул он. После быстро сорвался с места, раздвинул двери и выскочил в сад. Остальные, не долго думая, побежали следом. Лишь я замешкался на минуту, так как ничего не понял. Заметил только, как Акаши скрылся в доме. Но это быстро вылетело из моей головы, когда я догонял остальных. Остановились около высокого дерева. Аомине стоял ближе всех, задрав голову кверху.  
\- И что ты там делаешь? – хмурился он.  
\- Я котика полез снять, - послышался голос Куроко.  
Я наклонился, пригляделся. Куроко сидел на ветке, скрытый листьями и держал в руке кота.  
\- Как ты вообще смог туда залезть? – удивился я.  
\- Я хорошо лажу по деревья, Кагами-кун.  
\- Идиот, - рявкнул Аомине, - а слезть ты можешь?  
\- Я еще не придумал как, - ответил Куроко.  
\- Нужна лестница, - сказал Мидорима.  
\- У Акаши нет ее, - ответил Кисе.  
\- Мурасакибара-кун, - отозвался Куроко. – Подойди, пожалуйста.  
Когда тот подошел к дереву, голова Куроко показалась из-под листьев. Зацепившись ногами за ветку, он повис вниз головою. Кто-то присвистнул, кто-то ахнул.  
\- Можешь достать кота? – спросил Куроко, протягивая зверинку.  
Мурасакибаре пришлось вытянуть руки и встань на носочки, чтобы дотянуться, но кота он ухватил и благополучно спустил на землю.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал Куроко. Он подтянулся и снова скрылся среди веток. Послышался шорох, показались его кроссовки – он начал спуск. Не могу сказать, что я был спокоен – мое сердце колотилось как ненормальное. Я думал, что как только он слезет, то я ему покажу, как людей нервировать своими выходками.  
Я задумался, как отпинаю это недоразумение, а тем временем под ногой Куроко хрустнула ветка, преломилась, и он повис на одной руке, другой цепляясь за столб. Долго так удержаться он не смог и свалился. Он упал прямиком в руки Аомине. Они стукнулись лбами и повалились на землю, сверху упала ветка, и их засыпало листьями.  
\- Тецу, идиот, - пробурчал Аомине. Он крепко прижимал к себе Куроко, гладя того по голове.  
\- Ты весь дрожишь. Испугался?- шепотом сказал Аомине, с теплотой и нежностью в голосе. Он думал, что его никто не услышит? Наивный идиот. Услышали все.  
\- Это ты дрожишь, Аомине-кун, - ответил Куроко. – Я совсем не испугался. Я знал, что ты меня подстрахуешь.  
\- Тецу, - выдохнул Аомине, но больше ничего не сказал.  
Мы разобрали ветки, освободив пленников. Рядом оказался Акаши с аптечкой в руках.  
Куроко ободрал локоть и расцарапал ладони, пока спасал кошака. Аккуратно наложив повязки, Акаши потребовал, чтобы Куроко отправился в его спальню и немного отдохнул. Перечить никто не стал. С бывшим капитаном «Поколения чудес» вообще мало кто спорил.  
Правда, когда Куроко ушел спать (я не особо уверен, что он там спал), учеба как-то не клеилась. Кисе и Момои все порывались пойти к нему, но грозный вид Аомине их останавливал. Помучившись еще с полчаса над задачами, единогласно решили закончить на сегодня. Момои и Кисе тут же сорвались с места и побежали к Куроко. Я тоже хотел его увидеть, но сдержал свой пыл.  
Все начали расходиться, но я решил дождаться Куроко. Момои все никак не хотела уходить, она цеплялась за кофту Акаши.  
\- Акаши-кун, пожалуйста, напиши мне, когда Тецу-кун проснется. И все ли с ним хорошо. Если нужно, я могу сразу же приехать, - сказал она. Аомине едва удалось ее оторвать от Акаши.  
В итоге все ушли, оставив меня с Акаши и Кисе. Этим идти было некуда – они тут жили.  
\- Хотел увидеть Куроко-чи, а он завернулся в покрывало и спит, - нахмурился Кисе.  
\- Это хорошо. Пускай отдыхает, - сказал Акаши.  
\- Надо его разбудить. И мы пойдем домой, - сказал я.  
\- Нет. Пускай отдыхает, - запретил мне Акаши. – А у меня есть замечательная идея.  
Он весело посмотрел мне в глаза и подмигнул. Ничего хорошего я не ожидал от этой идеи. И не ошибся. Акаши решил персонально со мною позаниматься. Мы два часа провели за учебой, повторяя язык, математику, географию, английский. Учиться с ним хорошо, он много знает и доступно объясняет. Я даже не заметил, как пролетело время. Хотя после моя голова жутко болела. Никогда еще мне не приходилось столько думать.  
Вечером, когда Куроко проснулся, и мы отправились домой, я сказал:  
\- Знаешь, этот Акаши не такой уже и плохой.  
\- Акаши-кун замечательный. Я рад, что ты это осознал.  
\- Я не говорил замечательный!  
Куроко лишь улыбнулся. А я почувствовал, что меня где-то обманули. Но, как и когда?

Все экзамены я сдал хорошо, и теперь мог не волноваться о поступлении. Куроко нашел меня в спортзале школы, где я прощался со школьным баскетболом. Впереди меня ждала взрослая лига. Мне было грустно оттого, что наши пути с Куроко расходятся, но я понимал, что мы не можем вечно играть в одной команде.  
\- Я буду учиться вместе с Аомине-куном и Момои-сан, - сказал он мне.  
Я улыбнулся. Я давно перестал тешить себя иллюзией, что являюсь истинным «светом» Куроко. Я всегда был лишь его заменой. Но мы смогли стать друзьями, а это главное.  
\- Когда мы встретимся в игре, то не жди от меня пощады, - сказал я.  
\- Я тоже не буду сдерживаться, - кивнул Куроко.  
После мы поехали в школу Акаши, чтобы узнать, как Кисе сдал экзамены. Перед школой собрались все из «Поколения чудес». Мы обменялись приветствиями и я не почувствовал неловкости или раздражения. Я был просто рад всех их видеть. Двери школы распахнулись, и оттуда выскочил Кисе. Он подбежал к нам, размахивая дипломом.  
\- Я сдал все на отлично! – улыбнулся он.  
Следом вышел Акаши. Мы отправились праздновать в ближайшее кафе.  
Школа закончились, но наша жизнь только начиналась. И все будет просто отлично, решил я.  
Просто я еще не догадывался, что в мой университет поступил Акаши Сейджуро.


End file.
